Forum:Stemlokaal/Archief/10
Categorie:Archief Politieke partijen |datum= woensdag 9 april 2008 |onderwerp= Wetswijziging: Politieke partijen |belang= Om de eenheid binnen Libertas te bewaren, zodat er geen nieuwe conflicten ontstaan. |wet= B.13 Politiek }} Wetsvoorstel # Politieke partijen ## Een politieke partij is in Libertas verboden, vermits uit het verleden gebleken is dat er hierdoor enkel conflicten onstaan die de eenheid van Libertas ondermijnen in plaats van het constructief meehelpen aan de Libertaanse politiek. Stemmen Voor * - 9 apr 2008 11:48 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * 9 apr 2008 12:40 (UTC) * 9 apr 2008 15:03 (UTC) * Dit is niet de oplossing, sorry. 9 apr 2008 17:22 (UTC) * ... Tegen * Bob I 9 apr 2008 15:39 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 9 apr 2008 16:42 (UTC) * ... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 11:17 (UTC) Overleg Ik vind dat het mogelijk moet zijn om personen met dezelfde politieke ideeen te kunnen verenigen. Bob I 9 apr 2008 15:39 (UTC) : Ik snap jullie echt niet, zeker jouw niet Martijn. Vorige week heb je ineens korte metten gemaakt met de "koepelorganisaties", en nu ik een voorstel plaats om Libertas terug wat tot 1 geheel te vormen op politiek vlak, stem je neutraal. Ik weet zelf ook wel dat ik in juli de eerste was om tegen te stemmen, maar nu weet ik wat voor gevolg dit heeft en daarom vind ik dat we dat probleem moeten oplossen. We moeten de "Decembercrisis" voor eens en voor altijd afsluiten, en dit is daarbij een noodzaak. Libertas mag niet langer politiek verdeeld zijn! -- 9 apr 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::Kijk, ik denk niet echt dat het helpt om iets te voorkome door zo'n dinge te verbiede... Dat noeme ze in Limburg oetlókke en in Nederland en België uitlokken. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 9 apr 2008 16:42 (UTC) :::Libertas was een vooruitstrevend land op het gebied van politieke partijen en dat moet zo blijven. Wel heb ik een ander idee. een speciaal decreet wat alleen de staatsleiders, als ze het er met z'n drieeen mee eens zijn, kunnen gebruiken. Het decreet geeft de staatsleiders de mogelijkheid om bepaalde organisaties te verbieden.Bob I 9 apr 2008 17:14 (UTC) Ik was in eerste instantie voor ja, maar toen ik er even over nadacht besloot ik er toch maar neutraal van te maken. Ik zou in ieder geval graag willen dat politieke partijen geen functie hebben binnen de verkiezingen, dat iedereen gewoon als individu kan meedoen 10 apr 2008 20:03 (UTC) :Ik denk dat iedereen zich zelf kandidaat moet kunnen stellen in elke verkiezingen, met de vermelding van hun partij (als ze die hebben). Ik ben wel tegen het stemmen per partij, want dat levert (hier) een verkeerd beeld. 11 apr 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::Eens met dit idee :-) 12 apr 2008 08:47 (UTC) Speciaal decreet Wetsvoorstel Nav het partijenvraagstuk heb ik een speciaal decreet bedacht (moet alleen nog een naam verzinnen). Dit decreet geeft staatsleiders (president, vice-president en Eerste Minister) de mogelijkheid om elke soort organisatie (politieke partij, bedrijf, vakbond of wat dan ook) te ontbinden, als met het bestaan van de desbetreffende organisatie de nationale eenheid in gevaar komt. Om dit decreet in werking te stellen dienen alle drie de staatsleider hun toestemming geven. Stemmen Voor * Bob I 9 apr 2008 17:29 (UTC) * Veur --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:23 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * - 9 apr 2008 17:31 (UTC) * - 10 apr 2008 15:46 (UTC) * - 10 apr 2008 20:06 (UTC) * - 11 apr 2008 13:43 (UTC) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 11:17 (UTC) Overleg Onder geen beding, dat is vragen om machtsmisbruik en persoonlijke afrekeningen. 9 apr 2008 17:31 (UTC) : En als we inplaats van de staatsleiders de gehele regering laten stemmen?Bob I 9 apr 2008 17:39 (UTC) :: Dan heeft je wet geen zin meer denkik, want er zit altijd wel een voorstander van die organisatie in je regering. Neen, deze wet lijkt me algemeen gezien geen goed idee. Al vind ik dat er een wet mag komen voor extremen, zoals terroristische bewegingen ofzo. Maar dan hebben we een echte wettekst nodig, en een procedure, en niet gewoon "de staatsleiders". 10 apr 2008 06:00 (UTC) :::Ok, ik heb nu door dat dit niet de oplossing is. Help allen even mee om een goede te bedenken.Bob I 11 apr 2008 14:02 (UTC) ::::Ik zie het zo: stel dat iedere politieke partij (ongeacht haar omvang) 1 (lees EEN) zetel heeft in een overkoepelend orgaan, dan zijn m.i. alle problemen van de baan en komt dit in feite neer op geen politieke partij. 11 apr 2008 14:16 (UTC) :::::Dan richt iedereen een 1-manspartij op en zo zit heel wikistad in dit overkoepelend orgaan...Bob I 11 apr 2008 17:10 (UTC) ::::::Ook zinloos natuurlijk. 11 apr 2008 17:45 (UTC) :::::::Hebben we eigenlijk wel nood aan een overkoepelend orgaan ? Anders wordt het opnieuw brainstorming vrees ik. 12 apr 2008 08:16 (UTC) ::::::::1. Jij bent met het "overkoepelend orgaan" begonnen, Lars. we hebben er inderdaad geen behoefte aan. 2. Ik heb een nieuw voorstel: Partijen hebben geen enkele politieke macht, en er is geen limiet op partijen meer.Bob I 12 apr 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::::::::Wat mij betreft een goed idee 12 apr 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::::::::::Dit vind ik ronduit een schitterend idee. Dat we daar allemaal niet eerder aan gedacht hebben ! BTW, de partijen moeten wél democratisch zijn, anders wordt het weer een janboel. 12 apr 2008 16:56 (UTC) Oplossing partijenvraagstuk wetsvoorstel Politieke partijen zijn slechts groepen voor mensen met een bepaalde politieke idealogie, Partijen hebben daarom geen enkele (politieke) macht. Er is ook geen limiet op het aantal partijen dat in de Republiek Libertas mag bestaan. 11 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * 18 apr 2008 15:05 (UTC) * Bob I 5 mei 2008 16:02 (UTC) * Veur --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:22 (UTC) * 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) * 11 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 11:17 (UTC) Decreet schrappen Wetsvoorstel Gewoon het huidige decreet schrappen, ik vindt dit decreet communistisch, concurrentie moet mogelijk zijn. 11 mei 2008 19:23 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * Bob I 5 mei 2008 16:02 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 5 mei 2008 16:39 (UTC) * Veur --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:24 (UTC) we hebbe hier al genog las van kommuniste! * 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 11:17 (UTC) Vervangende staatsleider |datum= 17 mei |onderwerp= OWTB wordt nieuwe, vervangende, staatsleider (totdat Martijn zegt dat het genoeg is) |belang= We hebben in deze lastige periode even een wat actievere staatsleider nodig, totdat onze president er weer is |wet= }} Informatie *>>> Forum:Bestuur#footer Stemmen Voor * 17 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) * ¿Lars Washington? 17 mei 2008 15:30 (UTC) * --OWTB 17 mei 2008 16:03 (UTC) * Inderdaad, dit land heeft iemand nodig... 17 mei 2008 19:30 (UTC) * een soort waarnemend regent?Bob I 19 mei 2008 05:23 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * Vicevice? 17 mei 2008 15:55 (UTC) *: Ik wil niet dwars liggen en ik zal ook zeker steun bieden aan die vicevice eenmaal goedgekeurd, maar ik ben een tegenstander van het idee. 17 mei 2008 16:00 (UTC) *::Je mag het ook anders noemen, interim-president, vervangende staatsleider, vice-vicepresident :p 17 mei 2008 16:54 (UTC) Je kunt ook meewerken - tenzij je het leuk vindt dat het een dooie boel blijft :S *:::Ik heb genoeg van dit Libertas, dit Libertas heeft genoeg van mij. Ik hou van mijn Lovia, mijn Lovia ziet mij iets liever dan dit Libertas :) Wat is dan het logische gevolg? Ik blijf daar :-) Ik zei wel, "dit Libertas", ik zeg niet dat 't niet nog beter kan worden en ik terug zin kan krijgen. 17 mei 2008 18:01 (UTC) *::::In dat geval kunnen we beter drek aan nieuwe verkiezigingen beginnen. Of een koningshuis aanschaffen, 't blijkt te werken ook nog :S --OWTB 17 mei 2008 18:08 (UTC) *::::: Ik bedoel dat niet slecht, maar ik voel me nu eenmaal beter aan de andere kant van de oceaan (een oceaan verder eigenlijk). 17 mei 2008 18:09 (UTC) *::::::Ik bedoel 't ook niet slecht :D Maar beter een goede leider, dan dode leiderss --OWTB 17 mei 2008 18:12 (UTC) *:::::::En nu negeer je me zeker weer? Dit is toch niet te geloven! Ben ik een heipaal aan de Duitse grens? --OWTB 17 mei 2008 18:24 (UTC) *::::::::Hemel, ik ben hier ook niet 24/7 hé jongens, het lijkt ongeloofwaardig, maar ik heb ook nog een echt leven hoor! Wat is het toch dat jullie constant denken dat ik jullie negeer? IK NEGEER NIET, simpel. Ik werk, dat wel. 17 mei 2008 18:33 (UTC) *:::::::::Echt niet? --OWTB 17 mei 2008 18:37 (UTC) *::::::::::Alleen Alexandru als hij mijn aandacht echt niet verdient, maar dat is nu wel nog 't geval dus ik negeer jullie nu ECHT niet hoor... pfff, ik vind dat ik m'n acties wel veel moet rechtvaardigen... 17 mei 2008 18:38 (UTC) *:::::::::::Srry, ben een beetje spoke gaan zien in die gevangenis :S --OWTB 17 mei 2008 18:39 (UTC) *::::::::::::haha +2 17 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) * ... * & 18 mei 2008 18:06 (UTC) Overleg *>>> Forum:Bestuur#footer Enigszins censuur Wetsvoorstel Ik vind dat er censuur in Libertas moet komen, naar voorbeelde van Lovia waar men niet te veel mag zeggen of een blokkaasj ontvangt men. Teksten zoals die in DVG gaan te ver. Voorstel van mijn censuur houdt in: * Als teksten te vergaan verwijderen, auteur waarschuwen * Na herhaald plaatsen van de tekst, blokkaasj Stemmen Voor * OWTB 15 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Neutraal * Artistieke vrijheid?? Met die 'blokaas' ben ik wel eens Greenday2 15 jun 2008 18:20 (UTC) *:Dit is geen artisieke vrijheid meer, maar pure sfeerverzieking, helaas. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 18:27 (UTC) *::Dat klopt, maar de Gazet handeld hetzelfde... Greenday2 15 jun 2008 18:52 (UTC) *:::Nee, want die gaat met de staat mee. --OWTB 16 jun 2008 04:33 (UTC) Tegen * - 16 jun 2008 19:50 (UTC) : een wet als deze zal er echt niet voor zorgen dat de rust en vrede bewaard wordt. Laat iedereen toch gewoon een eigen mening hebben. Laat Dimitri toch schrijven, lees het dan gewoon niet, weet ik veel. Je ziet zelf wat het gevolg is van alleen het indienen van het voorstel voor deze wet. Censuur in Libertas... ik was juist altijd trots op de vrijheid van meningsuiting bij ons. Maakt niet uit wat er geschreven wordt. Maar ja, dat is slechts mijn bescheiden mening... *: Deze censuur gaat over scheldwoorden etc. Na ieder krantenartikel van Dimitri breken er weer rellen uit. Ik ben 't zat. --OWTB 17 jun 2008 04:47 (UTC) *::Tja... ik ook :S 17 jun 2008 06:51 (UTC) * 16 jun 2008 14:32 (UTC) * Laat maar zitten, gaat niet werken zo. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:11 (UTC) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 11:17 (UTC) Overleg Je kan dit toch onmogelijk voor jezelf verantwoorden???????????? Ik dacht dat Mr. Latin een tegenstander was van het communistische censuurregime van bv. Rusland? Als DVg voor jou te ver gaat, dan bewijst dit niet alleen de DOOD van Libertas, maar ook het einde van LIBERTAS, land van de VRIJHEID! Als deze wet erdoor komt, reken je dan maar op het finale EINDE van Libertas!! 16 jun 2008 14:14 (UTC) :Dan kunnen we dit ook op een andere manier doen: stop gewoon met het verneuken van de sfeer, dan hoeft er niet zo'n wet te komen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 16 jun 2008 14:17 (UTC) ::Ooh, kan je tere hartje de waarheid niet aan misschien? Wel, succes met je k**censuur! 16 jun 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::O, mijn hartje kan die fakking onzin heus wel aan. Maar het enige wat je ermee bereikt is een kutsfeer - precies wat je wenst. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 16 jun 2008 14:28 (UTC) ::::Wat leuk nou. Kan je zelf nog geloven dat dit een one man story is? Me dunkt Mr de Eerste Minister, bent u zelf geen onbeschreven blad wat sfeerverzieking betreft. Adieu, waar jij het niet voor communisten hebt, kan ik niet goed overweg met Stalinistische fascisten. 16 jun 2008 14:30 (UTC) :::::Adieu, ga lekker terug naar jou fakking bloederige Lovia en laat ons een keer met rust, als jij niet zo provocerend was was dit nooit zo ver gekomen, maar jij blijft de sfeer verzieken terwijl je zogenaamd weg bent, wat staat ons nog meer te wachten? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 16 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) ::::::Daar heb je't raden naar hé. 16 jun 2008 14:38 (UTC) Verbieden bepaalde politieke stromingen Wetsvoorstel Ik zou graag de volgende politieke stromingen willen verbieden: * Communisme * Gangstromingen * Fascisme * Nazisme * Neo-communisme * Neo-fascisme * Neo-nazisme --OWTB 15 jun 2008 18:46 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * OWTB 15 jun 2008 18:46 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * 16 jun 2008 19:56 (UTC) * 16 jun 2008 14:32 (UTC) (en dat gaat hem niet over mezelf, ik ben namelijk gematigd liberaal, maar wel over democratie en vrijheden en rechten!) * Greenday2 18 jun 2008 11:23 (UTC) * Laat maar, gaat niet werken zo. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:11 (UTC) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 11:17 (UTC) Overleg Oooh, nog meer censuur! Lees bovenstaande opmerking en kopieer hem hierheen. Stel je voor: het is VERBODEN een bepaalde MENING te hebben! Doet me sterk denken aan "1984" van George Orwell... Vaarwel Vrijheid! 16 jun 2008 14:16 (UTC) Burgemeesters Wetsvoorstel Burgemeesters die langer als 4 maanden niet hier zijn geweest uit hun funcite heffen. Stemmen Voor * OWTB 17 jun 2008 04:50 (UTC) * Greenday2 17 jun 2008 05:39 (UTC) * 17 jun 2008 13:08 (UTC) * 17 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) * Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 11:20 (UTC) * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:11 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... & [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 11:11 (UTC) Overleg Schrapping "Supra Legem" - Deze stemming is gestopt [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Afschaffing "Supra Legem" |belang= Niemand boven de wet, ook staatsleiders niet. Alles moet legaal zijn totdat er een duidelijke wet over is |wet= B.2.5.3.C http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Wikistad:Grondwet#c._Supra_legem }} Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:41 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * -- 20 jun 2008 11:40 (UTC) Overleg dit decreet (geen wet en is dus niet actief nu) is ontworpen om gedurende een anarchie het land te leiden en e orde te herstellen. een noodprocedure dus. -- 20 jun 2008 11:40 (UTC) :Ah ja, nu je het zegt :p. Dan is deze stemming een beetje zinloos nu. Ik stop 'm wel. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 12:24 (UTC) Eenkamer/Tweekamersysteem [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Een/Tweekamersysteem |belang= Gaan we een eenkamersysteem (zoals nu, zie ook parlement) hebben of prefeert het volk een tweekamersysteem? |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel # De Libertaanse wetgevende macht bestaat uit één kamer, het parlement ## In het parlement kunnen zowel parlementariërs als ministers en staatsleiders stemmen en wetsvoorstellen doen ## Om de drie maanden zullen er (kleine) parlementsverkiezingen gehouden worden. Dit gebeurt op Forum:Parlementsverkiezingen. De eerste verkiezingen zullen eind juni al gehouden worden. Ze duren hoogstens een week. ## Iedere Libertaan met de status van inwoner kan parlementariër worden, als diegene drie stemmen of meer bemachtigd ## Het parlement bevindt zich in het Marmeren Huis ## Forum:Stemlokaal wordt Forum:Parlement Stemmen Voor eenkamersysteem * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:36 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 13:34 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:53 (UTC) * ... Voor tweekamersysteem * ... Overleg Ziet er goed uit, goed uitgewerkt ook. Maar is drie maanden niet wat te kort? 20 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) :Ik denk het niet want het is het beste als iedere inwoner de mogelijkheid heeft om te stemmen, toch? Op deze manier kun je het promoten. En het is in Lovia eigenlijk ook gedaan, als ik het me goed herinner :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) ::Sort of, ja. Het is goed, deze tekst. Mijn stem heb je. 20 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::: Hehe :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:46 (UTC) Hooggerechtshof [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!]] |datum = 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Het Hooggerechtshof |belang= Justitie |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel # Het Hooggerechtshof is de enige rechtbank van Libertas ## In het hooggerechtshof moet gehandeld worden net zoals het beschreven staat in de grondwet ## In het hooggerechtshof kunnen zowel grote als kleine rechtzaken begonnen worden. ## De rechter wordt aangesteld door de Minister van Justitie en de President. ## De rechter kan alleen ontslagen worden wanneer de Minister van Justitie en één van de staatsleiders hun jawoord hebben gegeven. (de rest afzettingprocedure van regeringsleden, ect staat al in de grondwet) [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:46 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'''Campania!]] 20 jun 2008 10:59 (UTC) * -- 20 jun 2008 13:35 (UTC) * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) Neutraal * Hoe ontslaan we de rechter? En moeten alle drie de staatsleiders akkoord gaan met de aanname van een rechter? 20 jun 2008 14:59 (UTC) *: Dat heeft Maarten toegevoegd :S. 'k Weet niet, wat vind jij? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) *:: Wel, logsich zou zijn dat de Minister van Justitie (jij dus) samen met iemand anders dit zou beslissen. Of: de EM en een van de staatsleiders, kan ook. 20 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) Ontslaan zou ik doen met hetzelfde: toestemming van de EM en een van de staatsleiders. *::: Done. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 16:14 (UTC) *:::: Ik vind het ontslag-deeltje nog steeds niet goed... 22 jun 2008 16:36 (UTC) *::::: Het was jouw idee! :P. Lama zitten dan... ga het niet meer 1000x wijzigen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:43 (UTC) *:::::: Ok. Mijn idee was Ontslaan zou ik doen met hetzelfde: toestemming van de EM en een van de staatsleiders, lees: ontslag door de Min van Just + één van de staatsleiders. Soit. 22 jun 2008 16:48 (UTC) *:::::::Ik maak er meerderheid van. :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:50 (UTC) *::::::::Dat is als voordrager je grootste recht :) 22 jun 2008 16:51 (UTC) *:::::::::En nu zou het als nog gek zijn dat je stem neutraal is :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:07 (UTC) *::::::::::Ik vind't nog steeds niet 'dat' :) Waarom zou je 2 mensen nodig hebben om iemand aan te stellen, en waarom andere mensen om hem te ontslaan? 22 jun 2008 17:08 (UTC) *:::::::::::Waarom niet? :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) *::::::::::::Neen: "waarom wel?" :) 22 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) *:::::::::::::Eigenlijk is er geen verschil :D EM = Minister van Justitie + 1 staatsleider = 2 staatsleiders en Minister = meerderheid staatsleiders. Dus verander je stem maar :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 18:06 (UTC) *: Neyt! :P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 19:35 (UTC) *:: Als er toch geen verschil is, verander je voorstel dan :) 22 jun 2008 20:25 (UTC) En 't is Dimitri of Mr. Neyt. :) *:::Dus je beste vrienden mogen je zelfs niet eens Neyt noemen :P dan noemen we je maar Dimitri of Mr. Neyt. Ben je trouwens familie van Medvedev? xd 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 20:26 (UTC) *::::Neen, dat is strict verboden :) Yuri Medvedev (of Joeri Van der Sype) is geen familie van mij, maar wel een van mn beste vrienden. 22 jun 2008 20:30 (UTC) Tegen * ... Overleg # Wie hogerechter is, hoort niet thuis in een wettekst, wel hoe die aangesteld wordt. # Waar dat zich bevindt is ook bijzaak. Voorts wel goed. 20 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) Klopt dat het niet in een wettekst hoort, zal er ook niet komen. 't Was alleen om het vast te stellen :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) :Er staat pertang "wettekst" boven :D 20 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::Perfectionist. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) :::Zo is dat :) 20 jun 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Maar kom, het gaat om de inhoud. Voor of tegen? (we hebben dringend stemmen nodig) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) :::::Dimitri. (!) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:08 (UTC) ::::::Mss is 'ie koffie 'nt drinke... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:56 (UTC) :::::::Mss is 'ie weer op zn kleine Limburgse teentjes getrapt... -- [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::::::Ik drink alleen koffie om 4 uur :) 22 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) :::::::En wat is 4×4 + 3 ? --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahahaha. Geert Wilders is altijd al grappig geweest. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:12 (UTC) LMI [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Libertaans Meteorologisch Instituut |belang= Weerberichten |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel #Het LMI is het enige instituut dat weersvoorspellingen kan adviseren en weerberichten wegens onnauwkeurigheid kan afkeuren. ##Weerberichten mogen op de weersvoorspellingen van het LMI gebaseerd zijn, indien ze niet teveel verschillen van het oorspronkelijke. Het LMI kan deze dan afkeuren als ze teveel verschillen vertonen. [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:46 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!]] 20 jun 2008 13:37 (UTC) * '''Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 14:23 (UTC) * -- 20 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) * Greenday2 21 jun 2008 09:34 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) allé dan Neutraal * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) Ik weet niet * ... Tegen * Te communistisch. 20 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) *: Het is enkel zodat de weerberichten niet teveel van elkaar gaan verschillen. Dan wordt het weer bekvechten. Tis toch raar als het op de ene dag tegelijkertijd 30C en zonnig is in Wikistad terwijl een ander instituut meldt dat het er stormt en temp: 15C? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) *:: Ja, maar daar hoeft de regering zich niet mee te moeien. Dan kan er trouwens ook eens gesproken worden van mooie concurrentie en "kwaliteitsverschillen". Goed idee hoor, als zakenman, maar niet goed voor dee politiek, vind ik. 20 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) *::: Het is enkel om duidelijkheid te brengen mbt het weer. Anders wordt het echt een janboel, geloof me. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) *:::: Trouwens, het is toch geen bedrijf maar een instituut. -- 20 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) *::::: Ja, maar dan vind ik wel dat je het anders zou moeten formuleren. Iets met "LMI adviseert" en/of "LMI kan resultaten afkeuren wegens onnauwkeurigheid en adivseren bij het opstellen van de nieuwe resultaten" ofzo. Het klinkt beter, is "eerlijker" en komt quasi op hetzelfde neer. 20 jun 2008 14:42 (UTC) *::::::Zoiets dan :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:47 (UTC) *:::::::Zoiets ja :) Al kan de zin wat minder stroef, maar inhoudelijk is dat wat ik bedoel. 20 jun 2008 14:52 (UTC) *::::::::Jaja, maar het gaat om de inhoud (en om je stem). Zin kan nog altijd veranderd worden wanneer het terechtkomt in de grondwet. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) * ... Overleg Ligt t aan mij of is punt twee te belachelijk voor wordd,e,,, --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:25 (UTC) :Ligt niet aan jou, is zo :) 22 jun 2008 16:54 (UTC) ::Goed te horen dat iemand met me instemd hier, nu dat anglicisme nog :'( --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:55 (UTC) :::Lol. Zal ik nu alleen nog Germaanse woorden gebruiken ofzo? :P Lukt me nooit, nimmer, nunca. 22 jun 2008 16:56 (UTC) ::::Dat zie ik ja... Zowiezo is Germaans al geen "Germaans" woord... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:59 (UTC) :::::Ja, dacht ik al. "Alleman" beter? :p 22 jun 2008 17:00 (UTC) ::::::Geen aning... Hou 't maar op Dietsch. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::::::: :) Ach, ik heb niets tegen het Germaans noch het Romaans op zich. Een mooie mengeling mss? :) 22 jun 2008 17:03 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Of zoals 't Oud-''Limburgs'': vī āltlīx Plāttstrēakūr ēst, bēndet mīn hert blē gīmākan. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:06 (UTC) Alo alo, tis veranderd. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 19:35 (UTC) Dimitriïsme Wetsvoorstel: Verbieden dimitriïsme. straf: doodstraf :P --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:29 (UTC) ;voor * OWTB * Alexandru * iedereen haha ` [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:31 (UTC) :Haha :D --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::Haha :D Da's eens iets anders. Moet je weten, ik ben eigenlijk Neodimitriist :p 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::: Dat valt onder het Dimitriïsme (a) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Zet die ef bij 't lijstje. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:34 (UTC) ::::Heb wel betere dingen te doen. Adlibitaanse feestdag morgen (bestaat een jaar) :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::In dat geval: gefeliciteerd/arancia! 22 jun 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::::Adlibita is dan al een heel jaar dood :D Goedzo! --`OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) :::::::Touché! :O 22 jun 2008 17:40 (UTC) ::::::::Stop 's met die onbegrijpbare romaans-belgische anglicismen... 't is echt ramvervelend... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:42 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, Adlibita heeft wel geleefd, najaar 2007, itt Maores... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) :::::::::: :'( --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) :::::::::::en Repften... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::en stq.wikia... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::en Wikistêe... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::en Città punt [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Jaja, nu weet ik 't wel. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) It's funny 'cause it's true. :) -- 22 jun 2008 18:24 (UTC) :Welke van deze duizend verschillende dingen? :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 18:34 (UTC) ::Jouw opsomming -- 22 jun 2008 19:06 (UTC) :::Yup :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 19:34 (UTC) ::::Lees That Doverove maar, doen jullie teminste nog iets nuttigers dan mijn werk afkraken. --OWTB 23 jun 2008 04:42 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= douazeci si trei iunie doua mii opt |onderwerp= Parlementsverkiezingen |belang= voor Libertas! |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel Naja, tis geen wetsvoorstel, maar: #De Grote Parlementsverkiezingen worden tussen 28 juni en 5 juli gehouden. ##Iedere inwoner kan zich kandidaatstellen ##Bij drie voorstemmen ben je aangenomen ##Je kan niet tegenstemmen ##Iedere inwoner mag stemmen #De volgende verkiezingen worden rond begin oktober gehouden. Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 23 jun 2008 06:38 (UTC) * (Mag 't niet een dagje vroeger eindigen? :p Ik vertrek al de 6e op reis.) 24 jun 2008 14:36 (UTC) *: Lol. Ik pas in augustus -.- 24 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) *:: Ik dan nog es :) 24 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) *::: Koop een laptop ;-P 24 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) *:::: Als je op een ezel of dromedaris in de Marokkaanse Atlas zit, heb je niets aan een laptop :D 24 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) *::::: Aha. En dat een maand lang? :P 24 jun 2008 15:02 (UTC) *:::::: 'n Kleine tien dagen. 24 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) *::::::: Whokay. 24 jun 2008 15:08 (UTC) *:::::::: Wat zal m'n landje zo lang zonder mij doen :p 'n Sjans da gij dan nog in den bak zit :p (graptjen é) 24 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) *::::::::: Ooo.. dát landje! En trouwens, ik zeg t nog een keer, volgensmij betekent "sjans" iets heel anders :D 24 jun 2008 15:11 (UTC) *:::::::::: Ja, wij Belgen zeggen nu eenmaal veel Franse woorden (chance), zo is dat :) Hoe is het trouwens in the Embankment? Is de service wat in orde? Goede televisiezenders? 24 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) *::::::::::: Ja man, tis net zoals in NL, een 1-sterrenhotel :D. En de tv-zenders zijn perfect, ik zie Pierlot de hele dag op tv! :D Een soort van 'Leer-Engels-Programma'. How are you? I am fine en That is an pity! :p 24 jun 2008 15:16 (UTC) *:::::::::::: :D Nja, dat heb je in landen zonder openbare omroep hé :p Als je wilt laat ik de bewakers vanavond een Roemeense schotel voor je maken, mmm. 24 jun 2008 15:18 (UTC) *::::::::::::: Nehh, wil Naranjasap, Naranjasoep en Gedroogde Naranjaspuree zoals altijd. Jammie jammie jammie. 24 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) *:::::::::::::: En vergeet Naranja con Carne niet! :p 24 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) *::::::::::::::: Leuk idee! Njammie! Ik wil ook wel een dagje in the Embankment zitten: heerlijk eten, gezellige kamergenoten en een prachtig uitzicht over de net overstroomde Beaver River :) 24 jun 2008 15:36 (UTC) *:::::::::::::::: ah. Je kunt nog altijd teruggaan naar je Koning Dimitri I Gevangenis in Maores :P. Dat uitzicht daar was veeeel mooier. Maar dan ook veel mooier (iets met een vuilnisbelt en met kernrampen enzo) 24 jun 2008 15:39 (UTC) *:::::::::::::::::Zulke opmerkingen haat ik. Voortaan niet zulke opmerkingen maken over mij maken. Dit ervaar ik dus als beledigend Pierlot McCrooke 24 jun 2008 16:28 (UTC) *::::::::::::::::::Fijn om te weten. Jouw bevelen ervaar ik ook als irriterend :). 24 jun 2008 17:11 (UTC) * Miles Coltrane 24 jun 2008 16:20 (UTC) * --OWTB 24 jun 2008 16:34 (UTC) * 25 jun 2008 08:37 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Hoe zit het met de staatsleiders en de ministers? -- 23 jun 2008 07:26 (UTC) :Nope, want die hebben al een plaats in de regering. Dit is voor de "gewone" Libertaan. [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:48 (UTC) 'Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Grondwet' [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] |datum= 24 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Nieuwe Grondwet |belang= Libertas is toe aan een nieuwe grondwet |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel Libertas is toe aan een nieuwe grondwet. Nemen we deze nieuwe aan? (Vergelijk met Wikistad:Grondwet) *'Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Grondwet' Stemmen Voor * [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) * 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC) Als je Artikel 22 2. verwijderd en er zet dat enkel de Minister van Media & Economie het recht heeft om een bedrijf failliet te verklaren. ** Done. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:17 (UTC) * Miles Coltrane 24 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) * TahR78 24 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) * Als er na de aanname bepaalde dingen geschrapt kunnen worden, zoals de Supra legem. 24 jun 2008 14:39 (UTC) ** Mag je ook altijd zelf voorstellen he. Btw, zie ook Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean/Grondwet#footer 24 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) * Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) **Bob!!! Je bent er weer!! :P. 24 jun 2008 15:07 (UTC) **: Welkom terug dan :) 24 jun 2008 15:12 (UTC) * --OWTB 24 jun 2008 16:35 (UTC) vooruit ** Vooruit? Weer aant twijfelen? :S 24 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) * 25 jun 2008 08:39 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Ik denk dat ik hem al kan gaan aannemen, toch? 24 jun 2008 17:21 (UTC) :Met zo'n overgrote meerderheid, is dit voorstel 25 jun 2008 14:20 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Informatie Uit het verleden is gebleken dat de KvK totaal geen nut heeft en alleen maar onze tijd verspilt. Stelling: *'De Kamer van Koophandel wordt ontbonden''' Stemmen Voor * [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:44 (UTC) * --OWTB 24 jun 2008 16:35 (UTC) Neutraal * Ik ben voor de KvK als die zorgvuldig onderhouden wordt en vereenvoudigd. Als Mr. de President hierover een belofte en een concrete oplossing kan aanbieden, ben ik bereid tegen dit voorstel te stemmen. 24 jun 2008 14:38 (UTC) * Het is wel compleet nutteloos gebleken, maar laat ik MenM nog maar een kansje geven ;-) 24 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) Tegen * 24 jun 2008 12:56 (UTC) * 25 jun 2008 08:38 (UTC) Overleg Het probleem is dat het uitreken van de codes. Als we dat zouden kunnen vereenvoudigen dan kan ik de KvK veel actiever maken. -- 24 jun 2008 12:56 (UTC) :Ja, maar ik ben het eigenlijk een beetje eens met Bob. Onnodige bureaucratie. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:58 (UTC) ::Dat is het rijksregister dan ook é. Als ik een manier vind om een automatische code te bereken dan kan ik ervoor zorgen dat alle bedrijven in orde moeten zijn. -- 24 jun 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::Andere verhoudingen. Bedrijven gaan en verdwijnen... [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:05 (UTC) ::::Dat is ook de bedoeling van de KvK, een overzicht bieden. Dan weet je van wie het bedrijf is en dergelijke. -- 24 jun 2008 13:08 (UTC) Ik WIL de KvK echt onderhouden, alleen zou ik een manier moeten vinden om enkele zaken (datum, stichter en code) automatisch te laten invullen. Is er echt niemand die een voorstel/oplossing heeft? -- 24 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) :Alleen - - , maar dan moet je Sjabloon:Random aanpassen. 24 jun 2008 17:56 (UTC) ::Ik had daar nog een ander voorstelletje, waarom niet heel eenvoudig het Staatsblad weer invoeren ? Het moet toch mogelij zijn om van daar een link te leggen naar het KvK zodat dit wordt automatisch wordt bijgehouden? Lars 26 jun 2008 13:48 (UTC) 26 jun 2008 14:25 (UTC) Fictieve inwoners Wetsvoorstel } Stemmen Voor * 25 jun 2008 20:50 (UTC) * Miles Coltrane 26 jun 2008 12:28 (UTC) * Greenday2 26 jun 2008 12:50 (UTC) * , en ik geef wat betreft het nieuwe kleur voor woningen. Lars 26 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) Neutraal * --OWTB 26 jun 2008 04:50 (UTC) Deeltje 2 staat me niet zo aan * Misschien kunnen we een nieuw kleur (iets dat lijkt op het huidige residentiële kleur) maken voor woningen van fictieve bewoners? 26 jun 2008 06:40 (UTC) * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Ik vind het eigenlijk best irriterend om te zien dat Fidelius dan een plek inneemt in een zeer drukke en populaire wijk zodat andere echte gebruikers daar geen huis meer kunnen kopen. En om ze mee te tellen bij volkstellingen... ? Kom nou, wees een beetje reëel :p 26 jun 2008 10:28 (UTC) :Je hebt gelijk. Maar zou je dan wel bijvoorbeeld nog gewoon mogen schrijven dat Fidelius in Maple Hills woont, zonder een specifiek adres? MilesColtrane 26 jun 2008 10:44 (UTC) ::Vandaar mijn ideetje van dat andere kleur. Dan zie je duidelijk het verschil en tellen ze niet mee bij volkstellingen. 26 jun 2008 10:48 (UTC) :::Hmm.. betekent dat we appartementen moeten gaan bouwen binnenkort :D 26 jun 2008 12:08 (UTC) ::::Nee, mijn idee is om een kerkwijk naast Wikistadt te bouwen. --OWTB 26 jun 2008 12:21 (UTC) :::::Aha. Mss gewoon eentje neerzetten in het Centrum. 26 jun 2008 12:24 (UTC) ::::::Kerkwijk?? Een kerk zal wel volstaan zekers :p 26 jun 2008 12:44 (UTC) :::::::Een waar moeten de kloosters, jongens- en meisjesscholen, nonnenschool, pastorie, kostershuis etc dan allemaal? --OWTB 26 jun 2008 12:46 (UTC) ::::::::Nonnen? Jeeezes. 26 jun 2008 12:50 (UTC) :::::::::Je speld 't verkeerd, 't is Jezus of Zjezös... --OWTB 26 jun 2008 12:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Iisus. Over de kerken: ik heb genoeg aan mijn Biserica :D 26 jun 2008 12:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Tsss... Ik laat de Mäöres regering wel een kusntmatig eiland 15 km uit de kust van libertas aanlegge om daar m'n kerkwijk op te bouwe :P --OWTB 26 jun 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Aah, internationale wateren (no man's land dus). Ce n'est pas possible, m'sieur. 26 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) 26 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::Dan verklaart Mäöres Portugal de oorlog en verovere we de azore :P --OWTB 26 jun 2008 13:03 (UTC) :Misschien kan er ergens een weide voorzien worden waar de fictieve bewoners van Libertas terecht kunnen, zoals het (Roma-volk) in de échte wereld (hoop dat dit bij niemand in het verkeerde keelgat schiet). Lars 26 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::Lol, nee hoor :), maar het zijn dan praktisch wel 'n soort ghetto's (speciale wijken bouwen voor een bepaalde bevolkingsgroep :p). Ik denk dat we het anders kunnen doen, dat Wikistad torens gaat bouwen in haar downtown (momenteel nog geen skyline :D) en dat er dan sowieso genoeg plek is voor fictieve inwoners. Mjah. 26 jun 2008 13:58 (UTC) :::Dat, of een reservaat. :| MilesColtrane 26 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::Haha. Libertas is rechtser dan ik had gedacht :P:P:P. 26 jun 2008 14:05 (UTC) & 26 jun 2008 14:29 (UTC) Netnummer (tel) Wetsvoorstel # In Libertas heeft een telefoonnummer 8 cijfers. Het eerste cijfer is een nul, de daarop volgende drie cijfers tonen het district + plaats aan (in geval van Wikistad stad + wijk). Na het streepje komen nog 4 nummers, die per woning verschillend zijn. ## 01 - Wikistad ### 0100 - Vervoerswijk ### 0110 - Oude Wijk ### etc. ## 02 - Esdoornheuvels ### 0200 - Apud Maro ### etc. ## 03 - Insula Prima ### 0300 - CL (Civitas) #### 0300 - Civitas, CL #### 0301 - Geleynswijk, CL #### 0302 - CL-S ## 04 - Mountégue ### 0400 - Muntegu (Nord) #### 0400 - Muntegu- Nord #### 0401 - Muntegu- Sud #### etc. ## 05 - Oost-Libertas ### 0500 - Skeenth ### 0510 - Nýttfrón # Alarmnummer wordt 112. Stemmen Voor * 26 jun 2008 12:52 (UTC) * OWTB 26 jun 2008 12:55 (UTC) * Lars 26 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) * Goed idee! Juist een informatief vraagje; wat worden de andere tel.nummers van Esdoornheuvels juist? Hoe worden die samengesteld? 26 jun 2008 14:32 (UTC) *: Bedoel je de laatste 4 cijfers? Daar gebruik ik wel voor :D (zal er voor zorgen dat ze niet dubbelop worden) 26 jun 2008 14:45 (UTC) *:: Ok 26 jun 2008 14:46 (UTC) * Miles Coltrane 26 jun 2008 14:50 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg 26 jun 2008 14:53 (UTC) Eventuele herschrijving grondwet Informatie Momenteel is de regel zo dat enkel het parlement en de regering + staatsleiders erover kan gaan stemmen. Bij een eventuele herschrijving van de grondwet wil ik een uitzondering maken, namelijk: *Stelling: Als iemand een nieuwe versie van de grondwet voorstelt, mag het hele volk ipv alleen het parlement en de regering erover stemmen. 25 jun 2008 17:45 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * 25 jun 2008 17:45 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * --OWTB 26 jun 2008 04:50 (UTC) * Wat een onlogische redenering. 26 jun 2008 06:37 (UTC) * MilesColtrane 26 jun 2008 14:59 (UTC) * ... Waarom moet de grondwet herschreven worden, vraag ik me in de eerste plaats af. Lars 26 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) :Moet 'ie niet, daarom staat er ''eventuele herschrijving :D. Hij is net pas herschreven (Wikistad:Grondwet) 26 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) Overleg